1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting device described in the prior art document mentioned below is proposed as a light emitting device using LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) for its light source. The light emitting device is a compact LED lamp in which a reduction in light distribution uniformity is suppressed. In the compact LED lamp, a plurality of LEDs are laid out at an outer edge side of a center position on a principal surface of an LED substrate main body, being individually displaced.
Patent Document 1: JP2010-033959